Restless nights
by SasuChanx3
Summary: Ed slowly fallen in love with his math teacher Mr. Mustang who also has this unconventional desire for his student. Slash RoyxEd


Restless nights

Ever since Ed first laid eyes on his math teacher he hasn't had a good night sleep.

"Ed you seem restless, and you're really starting to keep me up at night with you're 'tossing and turning' what have you been dreaming about?" Al announced.

"Huh? What was that? I wasn't paying attention…oh and Al what classes do we have today?"

"Ha don't worry it was nothing important, and we have Math first and…"

"What! Why math first"!

With a surprised look al pointed out the fact that Ed use to love Math.

_~mm, every since we got the new math teacher Ed has been acting strange, I wonder why~_

**Roy:**

"Damn it why can't I get that blond boy out of my mind! Ever since I saw him that day it's like I've been in love for all my life and I don't even know why, it's not like he's…"

"What are you going on about Roy?" asked Hughes.

"Oh what nothing…it's nothing… Just talking to myself like usual."

"Yeah…you seem more distant these days."

_~Well I don't know what's going on in his mind, ever since the blond boy transferred to his class he's been acting strange, but that could just be my imagination~_

"Huh? What? Nah I'm right…well I've got to go to class, I'll see you later," Roy mumbled before walking out the door.

**Ed:**

_~yes math first a whole hour with that tall dark hair man, he's so god damn sexy~_

"Ed, Earth to Ed...Wake up Ed!"Al bugged until his brother snapped out of his little 'happy place' "Ed if you don't get up were going to be late for mat...h.

Ed's head sprung up like he'd just been bitten on the arse by an ant.

"Gez you're jumpy these day's you can't even go five minutes without jumping, what's got you so worked up? Al questioned.

"What? Huh? Oh nothing it's nothing" Ed pleaded with a nervous tone to his voice.

"Okay whatever you say now let's hurry up and get to class, we don't want to be getting detention because were late, now do we?"

"Oh what no not at all, that would be bad if we had to spend an extra hour with Mr. Mustang."

"Um it was a rhetorical question but okay your answer is accepted to..."

_~I wonder why Ed's acting so strange lately and I think he's started to shower more...okay that's just weird...but I guess it could be worse he could start drinking milk *shivers* I'm not even going to think about it~_

"Yeah okay then that's cool" Ed started to walk towards his class room when he ran into Mr. Mustang,

"Oh fuck sorry Mr. Mustang! I-I wasn't watching where I-I was going!"

_~Shit I just swore at the teacher oh crap oh crap oh crap-p"_

"Edward I don't much appreciate the langue you just used, I'm sorry but you're going to spend a lunch time with me and I won't tell Bradley about it."

_~great now I'll finally get to spend alone time with the kid who won't stay out of my mind~_

"Oh okay I'm Sorry about that sir, I'll just come see you at lunch then?"

_~Shit fuck oh no this is bad but its good at the same time what do I do, I can't go cause I've been having these strange dream and-d~_

"Ed, take your seat or I'll make you spend another lunch time with me."

"Yes sir!"

Edward took his seat before grabbing out his stuff and beginning his work, but soon finished before everyone else. He had barely laid his head down on the desk when he drifted off to sleep, the bell rang and everyone quickly grabbed their stuff and left for lunch and Ed was just left there sleeping...Mr. Mustang got up to wake Ed from his sleep,

"Ed-d wake up Ed" Roy began to shake Ed's arm when Ed started to make noises what sounded like moans, then Ed said something that Roy believe sounded like his name, Roy Tried again to wake Ed From his slumber.

"Ed Wake up Ed"!

Ed's eyes widened to see Mr. Mustang staring at him like he's just did the most embarrassing thing ever...

"Oh yeah sorry about that I-I just you' know finished my work and well I haven't been sleeping probably and and well..."

"I understand this Ed but you need to be paying attention in class and not sleeping because you started talking and I couldn't really make out what you were saying, but I'm sure saying someone's name in your sleep during class won't be good for your reputation."

"What! Who's! Huh"?

Roy began to laugh..."Nothing don't worry about it, you can go to lunch now but if you fall asleep in class again I'll put you on detention"

"Yes okay Sir, I'll try not to I promise."

"Okay that's good I'll see you tomorrow then"

"Yeah see you later Sir."

"Ed just call me Roy."

Ed smiled and agree "Yeah okay then."

_~Maybe I should fall asleep in class more often...Wait what am I thinking! I can't do this It's wrong he's my math teacher! Image what Mum would think worse what Al and Winry would think! But I can't help it he's just so god damn sexy~! _

**Roy:**

_~What am I thinking; I can't even begin to think of what could happen to me if I was to fall in love with Ed, I would probably lose my job...wait no I would defiantly lose my Job...but what happens if he's worth it I've never felt like this for anyone before __**EVER **__ah' to many problems to think about...Did Ed really say my name when he was sleeping or was that just me wishing he did...Do I really want to lose everything for this kid who I've only know for how long now? And plus what about Riza its not like I can just up and leave because I have this stupid 'school crush' on a kid for that matter..."~_

"Roy what's the matter you seem restless, what's on your mind?" questioned Riza.

"What? Nothing don't worry babe, just had a long day at work that's all, you know I just need a good night sleep and we'll be fine, goodnight babe,"

"Yeah okay then I Love you Roy."

"Yeah you too"

**Ed: **

_~What's going on in my mind I can't get him out of my mind and now I think he know I have a stupid 'school crush' on him because I CANT FREAKING KEEP MY MOUTH SHUT AH WHY DID I HAVE TO FALL ASLEEP IN HIS CLASS OF ALL CLASSES! IT HAD TO BE HIS! ~_ Ed then slammed his fist into the wall.

"Ed what the fuck was that!" Al Screamed.

"Nothing! Now get out! Al looked at Ed with a very surprised look on his face and left the room as his brother wished.

Ed walked over to turn on the radio to see if it could make him in a better mood but what play was; '_there's no escape from love was a gentle breeze weaves its spell upon your heart no matter what you think it won't be too long til your in my arms underneath the starlight - starlight we'll be lost in the rhythm - so right feel it steal your heart tonight'_

Ed just look blankly into the sky and let the music play, he couldn't help but think of Roy when ever he did everything Ed doesn't even know if Roy was married or had Children or a girlfriend! But Ed just found that even more irresistible. 


End file.
